


Red and Blue

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, POV Neil, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, painter neil
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: มีสีแดงสดปรากฎขึ้นบนข้อมือข้างขวาของผมในวันเกิดอายุสิบแปด
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> an au where you have the color associated with your soulmate in any way marked on your wrist.
> 
> /มีฟิค gen ประดับแดชบอร์ดแล้ว 5555555555555555555 ฟิคนู่ม ๆ ไม่มีโพคับผม

มีสีแดงสดปรากฎขึ้นบนข้อมือข้างขวาของผมในวันเกิดอายุสิบแปด

โซลเมทของผมมีบางอย่างที่เกี่ยวข้องกับสีแดง — เยี่ยมไปเลย ตัดสีตาออกไปได้หนึ่งอย่าง ผมคิดว่าจะตัดสีผมด้วย ถ้าย้อมมันอาจจะไม่นับก็ได้ แต่ผมคิดว่าโซลเมทของผมคงไม่ย้อมผมสีแดงสดหรอก… มั้ง แต่ผมเคยปิ๊งสาวพังค์ร็อคที่ย้อมผมสีแดงอยู่เหมือนกันนะสมัยอายุสิบสี่ (แน่ล่ะ เราไม่ใช่โซลเมทกันหรอก)

ผมเคยมองไปที่เหรียญผูกด้ายแดงที่ห้อยอยู่บนกระเป๋า แต่มันเป็นของผมนี่นา — จะเกี่ยวกับโซลเมทได้ยังไง ผมจำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าเจ้าเชือกสีแดงนี่ได้มาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่

_วันนี้ทำไมคิดอะไรไร้สาระชะมัด_ ผมส่ายหัวพลางถอนหายใจ คว้ากระเป๋าที่เต็มไปด้วยสีน้ำมัน อีกมือหยิบผ้าใบสีขาวสะอาดพร้อมขาตั้งเพื่อที่จะไปทำงาน — จะฟังดูน่าแปลกใจไหม คนไม่ค่อยคิดว่าผมเป็นจิตรกรนัก โดยเฉพาะเมื่อผมพูดว่าผมจบป.โทสาขาฟิสิกส์ แต่ผมก็ — ใช้ชีวิตอยู่กับศิลปะมานานกว่าฟิสิกส์อยู่ดี

สีโปรดของผมเคยเป็นสีฟ้า แต่หลังจากได้เครื่องหมายมาผมก็มองหาสีแดงรอบตัวอยู่ทุกที ความพยายามครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าล้มเหลว มันก็แค่สีแดง ทำไมถึงได้หายากหาเย็นนัก มันเป็นอารมณ์ความอยากรู้ของผมในช่วงวัยรุ่นน่ะ จะว่าแบบนั้นก็ได้ แต่ตอนนี้ผมอายุสามสิบสอง และผมก็ไม่คิดจะวิ่งไล่ตามสิ่งใดโดยเปล่าประโยชน์อีก มีเพียงดินสอ พู่กัน และสีน้ำมันที่ยังคงอยู่ติดกับผมตลอดมา

_ถ้าถึงเวลาที่เหมาะสม ลูกก็จะเจอกับพวกเขาเอง_ แม่ของผมว่าอย่างนั้น

เพราะงั้น ผมจึงทำได้แค่รอใครคนนั้นก้าวเข้ามาในชีวิตผมต่อไป _รอเวลาที่ถูกต้อง_

แล้วในที่สุด แรงเหวี่ยงของโลกก็จะเหวี่ยงคน ๆ นั้นมาให้ผมด้วย

—

สตูดิโอของผมอยู่ที่ชั้นสามสิบสาม จากตรงหน้าต่างบานใหญ่หน้าระเบียงทำให้เห็นทิวทัศน์ด้านนอกที่เต็มไปด้วยตึกสูงระฟ้าและผืนฟ้ากว้าง บางคืนผมฝันว่าตัวเองเดินผ่านตึกพวกนี้ กำแพงสีขาว ป้ายรถเมล์ ม้านั่ง และมักจะตื่นมาพร้อมกับความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่อธิบายไม่ได้ _คิดถึง?_ คิดถึงอะไรกันล่ะ ทำอย่างกับผมไม่ได้เดินผ่านตึกพวกนี้อยู่แทบทุกวัน 

และบางคืน ผมฝันเห็นห้องสีน้ำเงินแดง เสียงโหวกเหวก และความวุ่นวาย

ผมใช้ความฝันของผมมาเป็นต้นแบบในการวาดรูปอยู่หลายครั้ง ผู้คนชอบมัน เขาว่าผมมีความคิดสร้างสรรค์และน่าสนใจ ผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรเลย ปล่อยมือและหัวใจไปกับการตวัดพู่กัน ลากเนื้อสีสดแต่งแต้มผืนผ้าใบ และรู้สึกว่าส่วนหนึ่งของผมถูกฝังลงไปภายใต้งานศิลป์ทุกชิ้น

กว่าจะรู้สึกตัว ผมเพิ่งรู้ว่าตัวเองใส่สีแดงลงไปในทุก ๆ งานที่ผมวาด และผมไม่เคยหยุดคิดเรื่องโซลเมทเลยซักวัน ไม่ว่าจะยอมรับหรือไม่ ผมอิจฉาคนที่เจอโซลเมทของตนเองแล้ว ผมอยากเจอเขา ไม่ว่าเขาจะเป็นใครก็ตาม ผมสัญญากับตัวเองว่าจะคอยดูแลเขาเป็นอย่างดี ไม่มีวันปล่อยมือไปเด็ดขาด

_วาดอะไรดีนะวันนี้_

ผมเงยหน้าขึ้นมาเจอท้องฟ้าสีส้มยามเย็น อัสดงกำลังลาลับฟ้า แต่ยังคงสว่างสไวท่ามกลางหมู่นกที่บินตัดผ่าน มีรูปภาพหนึ่งปรากฎขึ้นมาในหัว และบางอย่างในตัวผมตะโกนกู่ร้องให้ผมวาดมัน _เดี๋ยวนี้_

ผมวาดท้องฟ้ายามอาทิตย์ตกดิน สีส้มเหลือง สีแสด สีแดงเข้มซ้อนทับกัน ผมหลับตาเพื่อจินตนาการถึงมันอีกครั้ง สีถูกเทลงบนจาน ใช้แปรงผสมสีจนถูกใจ ก่อนที่จะปาดมันลงไปบนเฟรม ทว่าด้านล่างของผ้าใบในส่วนของพื้นดิน แทนที่จะเป็นทิวทัศน์ของตึกอย่างที่ตาเห็น ใจของผมบอกให้ฉากหลังกลายเป็นทะเลทราย หลุมขนาดใหญ่ ผมสะบัดแปรงเป็นฝุ่นทราย สร้างมิติให้ดูเหมือนลมกำลังพัด

เงาสองเงาห่างกันไม่ไกล เล็กจ้อยจนแทบถูกมองข้ามได้ง่าย ๆ แต่ผมกลับรู้สึกว่าต้องแต่งแต้มมันลงไป

ผมใช้เวลาเกือบทั้งคืนในการรังสรรค์ผลงานชิ้นนี้ ไม่แม้แต่จะหยุดพัก และสีแดงอมส้มก็เปรอะมือของผมไปหมด

มันน่าพอใจ ผมรักมัน

_เราอยู่ในแดนสนธยา ตะวันลาไร้สหาย_ คือสิ่งที่ผมเขียนลงไปในกล่องข้อความที่เรียกว่าชื่อภาพ

ไม่มีเหตุผลเป็นพิเศษ แต่ผมรู้สึกว่ามันเป็นงานที่สวยที่สุดเท่าที่ผมเคยวาดมา ข้อยืนยันของความคิดนี้คือไม่กี่อาทิตย์ต่อมาหลังการอัปโหลดรูป ภาพพระอาทิตย์ตกดินของผมถูกจัดแสดงที่แกลอรี่ซักแห่งในออสโล — _ออสโล_ ทำไมผมถึงรู้สึกคุ้นเคยกับที่นี่ทั้ง ๆ ที่ผมเพิ่งเคยมานอร์เวย์ครั้งแรก ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน

ผมขยับชุดสูทสีเทาให้เข้าที่ กวาดตามองรอบ ๆ พลางถือแก้ววอดก้าโทนิคไว้ในมือ หลายคนจำผมได้ พวกเขาเอ่ยทักทายและผมก็ตอบกลับ ทั้งประหม่าและกังวล ผมกลัวว่าจะมีคนที่เกลียดรูปวาดรูปนั้น รูปที่ผมสร้างสรรค์ออกมาโดยใช้จิตวิญญาณผสมลงไปในเนื้อสี ส่วนหนึ่งของผมอยู่ในงานชิ้นนั้น

ผมเดินไปตรงหน้ากรอบผ้าใบที่มีชื่อของผมเขียนเอาไว้ และ _เขา_ ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้น ชายผิวเข้มที่ตัวเล็กกว่าผมนิดหน่อย เขายืนจ้องรูปวาดของผมอยู่ตรงนั้น รู้สึกเหมือนเวลาผ่านไปอย่างเชื่องช้า โลกที่หมุนช้าลงในตอนที่ผมตัดสินใจเดินเข้าไปทัก

"คุณชอบมันไหม?"

เขาหันมามองตามเสียงของผม และเราต่างหยุดนิ่ง

ความทรงจำไหลผ่านเข้ามาในสมองในทันทีที่ผมสบตากับเขา ดวงตาคู่นั้นได้เล่าเรื่องทุกอย่าง เรา ทะเลทราย เวลาย้อนกลับ ผมอยู่ทีมสีฟ้า เขาอยู่ทีมสีแดง ใช่ _สีแดง_ เหมือนกับภาพท้องฟ้ายามอาทิตย์ตกดินของผม มันเคยเกิดขึ้น เขาคือคนที่ผมเดินเคียงข้างผ่านตึกขาว เราเคยมาที่ออสโล และเราอยู่ด้วยกันในห้องสีแดงน้ำเงินห้องนั้น เรามองหน้ากัน ตอนนี้ผมเข้าใจทุกอย่างแล้ว และมันคงเป็นความรู้สึกเดียวกันกับเขา นั่นเป็นตอนที่เขายื่นมือออกมาหาผม รอยปาดสีฟ้าเด่นชัดอยู่บนข้อมือสีเข้มใต้ชุดสูทสีน้ำตาลอ่อน

สีแดง และสีฟ้า

มันบ่งบอกถึงเรายิ่งกว่าสีตาหรือสีผม สีที่เกี่ยวพันชะตาของเราสองไว้ด้วยกัน

"คุณ…."

ผมเกือบลืมหายใจ ความคิดเหลือเพียงอย่างเดียวเท่านั้น

_ในที่สุดผมก็หาคุณเจอจนได้_

"ผมนีล"

เขาเผยยิ้มตอบ เหมือนสายตานั้นกำลังสื่อว่า _เขาต่างหากที่เป็นฝ่ายหาผมเจอ_

"ฉันชื่อ…"

**Author's Note:**

> โนแลนบอกชื่อตัวเอกซักทีเถอะ ฮือ


End file.
